


The Limo Scene

by Esperata



Series: That search didn't find anything [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, M/M, Season Finale, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Oswald is worried about how Edward will react to his new larger size. He needn't be.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: That search didn't find anything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777870
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121





	The Limo Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and posted it on tumblr where naturally it is now lost somewhere in the depths of fandom. So here it is again for anyone who missed it the first time.

Oswald writes to Edward almost constantly, always having a page around that he adds comments to until the mail call. He tells him about everything; the fights, both those he wins and those he loses. He writes about his future plans, both grand and small. There’s no shame either as he talks through the nightmares that wake him up screaming. When he has nothing else to say he just jots down his thoughts on the day to day minutiae.

There is one fact that he hasn’t managed to convey though.

In all the years of their enforced separation he has tried occasionally to broach the subject but chickened out every time. It isn’t the matter of his feelings. If Ed isn’t aware of them by now then the man isn’t half so intelligent as he thinks. No, it’s something more delicate still.

The simple fact is that Oswald has put on weight while in Blackgate. Not just a little either. He’s grown noticeably round. Not that it’s his fault. The diet is designed to be cheap and filling rather than healthy and with his leg he simply can’t exercise the increased pounds away. But every time he writes this out on paper it always looks like he’s making excuses and becomes cringingly apologetic.

He knows how it must sound because he’s never been very good at dissimulating his feelings and they scream at him every time he notices his large belly. _Please don’t hate me because I’ve gotten fat._

Edward and he were on good terms before their enforced separation. Oswald was even hopeful that Ed might feel something almost tender for him. He often thought back on how gentle the man had been caring for his wounded eye. When no-one else gave a damn, Ed had stayed by his side to help him.

The last thing he wanted was to inspire disgust in his long-time friend. And for a while at least he could avoid it. Right up until the moment he was finally released.

Initially the thought didn’t cross his mind, he was far too focused on his plans. But trying to dress himself in clothes that had fit him loosely years before highlighted exactly how much he had really changed in the interval. It discomforted him to face people knowing he didn’t look his absolute best but if there was one thing he knew how to do it was how to brazen his way through anything.

This attitude carried him safely right up to the moment Riddler slid into the car next to him.

Oswald’s breath momentarily caught at the sight of him. Despite the long years, Ed still looked stunningly handsome. For a brief second, Ed hadn’t noticed him and Oswald drank his fill. Then he broke the silence.

“Edward Nygma. It is very good to see you.”

Ed turned in delighted surprise at his voice which lifted Oswald’s heart.

“Oswald, I thought you were behind this!”

“I’m not. But I thought you might need some help. And what else are friends for?” He smiled in a manner he hoped didn’t look too enamoured. “You look well.”

“You too.” Ed’s reply was instinctive before his gaze dropped lower. “A little thicker in the middle.”

Oswald felt his confident façade crumble at the words. This was it. The moment when respect turned to disgust. But then Riddler was smiling at him again.

“Damn it’s good to see you Oswald.”

And just like that, Ed had accepted his new shape. There was no denying the pure happiness shining in his eyes as he looked across at Oswald. It looked a lot like love.


End file.
